Mending a Heart With One Fourth Left
by MissKurlyFry
Summary: He hides many secrets. But, the veil of darkness he has draped over his life will soon be lifted. Living as an assassin in the Feudal Era, Shin Satoshi is hired to assassinate yet another demon. When it ends up in a catastrophic mess, a young unsuspecting girl shows him the kindness of a human heart. Will he accept the part of himself he has been running from all these years?


**A/N: Thank you everyone for deciding to read this. This is a collaboration story with my awesome friend and sensei, Justlookin4agoodread98. Check out her page for details to it (Fanfiction Writing Challenge). Her version is called '1/4 Of A Heart Can Still Love'. If it wasn't for her this lovely OC, Shin Satoshi, would have never existed. I hope you enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Darkness. A void of ember colors, and where light becomes not just a distant thought, but nonexistent. It's a static scream that pierces my eardrums; yet, it is soundless. The rotten stench of everything I fear destroying me when I remain unharmed. A bone chilling heat burns and melts me while being completely frozen solid. That bitter dessert eating me from the inside out I can't stop asking for more of. It can't be understood, no more than the enemy it wars with in an endless battle every time I open my eyes, just to close them back again.

Light. It penetrates the black all around me. Once again defeating the darkness. As my heavy eyelids peel open, I am reluctant, fearful to acknowledge what might be waiting for me.

I struggle to make out my blurry surroundings. I am below tall trees, which stretch to the blue sky and dance in a breeze that caresses my face. A tiny figure makes their way to kneel by my side.

Her small sweet voice matches her concerned face as she speaks, "Oh, you're awake! Are you alright? When we found you, you were really injured." She was very young, a few years younger than me. She smelled of flowers and fresh dew on morning grass. I analyzed her face. Did I know her?

She intently stared at me, waiting patiently for my answer.

My dry voice spoke to this beautiful stranger, "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Those are questions you should be answering." Stated a tall figure, standing off in the distance, back leaned on a tree. He had long silver hair, and colored markings on his face and hands.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! You're back! The man woke up." She yelled to him.

'So his name is Sesshomaru.' I thought to myself.

"Yes Rin, I see that." He sighed at her blunt remark.

My thoughts once again interrupted them. 'And her name must be Rin. Have I heard that somewhere before?'

"You, what's your name?" Sesshomaru questioned me.

I gave him the name I always told people, "Shin Satoshi."

"Well, Shin Satoshi. What happened to you?"

I racked my brain for an answer to his question. Why am I lying here? Did something happen?

My eyes then widened as I came to a realization. I had done another 'Job' last night, but this time, it was different. It's mind boggling to think about what that man's goal must be. If I had only asked for the details about it, then maybe I would have backed out before it was too late. No matter how much I want to forget the shameful defeat I suffered, it's pointless. What happened last night is eternally engraved into my mind, and his mocking laughter still echoes throughout my head.

~*FLASHBACK*~

I was passing through a small town. Lively children played with sticks and rode them around in the streets. Women shook out their laundry, then pinned it up to dry. With large bows and weapons, men chatted about the evening hunt and prepared for the journey.

A young boy then rushed over to me, a smile on his face. He raised his hand up high, "Hey Mister!" He yelled, "I've got somethin' for ya!"

The boy now stood in front of me and opened the hand he had lifted.

"A man wearing a baboon cloak asked me to give this to ya. Somethin' about meeting him outside the town tonight. Well, see ya." With that he took off and joined his friends for a game of tag.

I looked down at the piece of paper he laid in my hand. As I opened up the crumpled paper, I noticed how rough it was. On the inside it read,

_Shin Satoshi,_

_I have heard of your skill as an assassin. I am very impressed of what you have accomplished. I would like to request of you something. Tonight at sundown, meet me at the Old Town Gate. I will give you details there, as well as you're payment._

_ Waiting, Naraku._

'_Already another one huh?' _I thought to myself.

Just last night I had completed one of my 'Jobs'. It's odd to have another one so quickly. But I've never refused one before, and I'm not about to now.

…

The sun had begun to sink behind the trees. A beautiful crimson light spread up from behind the town, painting the sky with wonderful shades of red, orange, pink, and yellow. The time had come to meet this Naraku at the location he had chosen. For reasons unknown to me, I felt uneasy about this. Just his name, which already sounded familiar, made me shiver.

I made my way towards the Old Town Gate. I remember when I walked through it long ago; this town was much smaller then. Since, the town had built a new Main Gate. The old one was just used by those traveling through with large wagons and such.

I've been waiting here for almost an hour, and I haven't seen anyone. A wagon or a person will go by every now and then, but no one wearing a baboon cloak. I'm starting to wonder if he will show up. It's been dark out for a while now.

Then, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Well, aren't you here early?"

I quickly glanced over to my shoulder. He looked exactly like the kid had described him. Nothing but his hands and baboon cloak was visible. It was white, with a blue colored monkey face right where his would be.

I smirked, "Wasn't it you who was late?

"Perhaps." He chuckled. "So, you're the famous assassin I've heard about, the one known for always carrying out the job and never once hesitating."

"You flatter me. That aside, what is it that you want done tonight?" I asked.

"Right to the point I see. Well, there's a half-demon by the name of Inuyasha. He has proved to be very… annoying to me. He is meddling with my plans. I want it to end, I want him to end. You can do that much right?"

His proposal seemed easy enough to carry out, maybe too easy. "What's in it for me?"

He opened his hand that had been closed until this point, and revealed a shard.

"This is a Sacred Jewel Shard. It posses great power and when used, will multiply one's own power 10 fold." He explained.

I sighed, "I guess that will do. Where does this Inuyasha live?"

"A small village east of here. It wouldn't take you an hour on foot, at a fast pace, to reach it."

"Very well, consider it done." I replied.

He tossed the shard over to me, "I warn you though," He started, "Inuyasha is a formidable opponent. It would be best if you took him out in his sleep."

I nodded my head, "Understood."

With that, he evilly laughed and disappeared from my sight.

…

I have been traveling in the direction he had said the village would be. It's been an hour and I haven't seen anything other than plants and an occasional rabbit or two.

I was starting to doubt him when the main road branched out to the right. Looking down it, I saw lights, the lights of a village.

'_This must be it._' I thought.

While walking, I noticed a pond and some rice fields on either side of the road. Most of the homes were small huts or cottages. It must have been a fairly poor village, but it was of a good size.

Once entering the village, I immediately sensed the presence of a demon. It was emanating from a home located almost in the center of the village.

'_Strange. One would think a demon living amongst humans would live on the outskirts, or at least mask his aura. Very strange.'_

I approached it cautiously. I silently walked around the back of the house, there were two windows. I sneaked over to the one closest to me and peeked in. There were women sleeping in it. An older woman and two girls, most likely around my age. I crept from that window to the next. In this room, men were sleeping. A very young child with a tail, which must have been some kind of demon, but most defiantly not the one I'm after. Next to him was a young man and leaning on the wall, with silver hair and dog-like ears, was another demon. He wore red clothing and had a sword resting against his shoulder.

'_This is the half-demon he was talking about.'_

I carefully lifted the window and crawled through it. Quickly and silently as I could, I tip-toed across the floor and over to my sleeping target. I readied my katana, and now stood in front of Inuyasha. His peaceful snores were all that was heard when I pulled my sword out of its sheath. I pointed my blade at his neck, poised to strike.

"I will make this as quick and painless as possible." I whispered under my breath.

In one sudden movement, I sliced at his neck. Surprisingly, in that moment, he had grabbed his sword, and blocked my attack. The sound of clashing blades rang through the air. The other young man quickly awoke, as well as the young demon.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?!" The man said in an alarmed voice.

"Miroku, this guy just tried to murder me!" Inuyasha yelled back to his friend.

The two young women from the other room then entered.

'_Great. Let's all just have a party. The main attraction? An assassin guy trying to kill your friend.'_

One of the girls gasped in shock, "Inuyasha!"

This is strange. How does this demon have so many human companions? I'm not about to stick around to find out.

'_I'll lure him outside, and take care of this there.' _I zoomed over to the little fox demon, grabbed him, and jumped out the window.

They all yelled, "Shippo!" I wasn't planning on harming the little guy, but boy did he think so. In the small amount of time I held him, he struggled, and kicked, and punched, and whined. I couldn't take it anymore and just ended up putting him down, he had served his purpose. Inuyasha, along with the others, came running outside. Shippo immediately rushed over to them, and Inuyasha stepped forward.

"What are you after?" Inuyasha asked.

I replied, "Your life."

"Why? Are you here for our Sacred Jewel Shards?"

"No, I'm here simply to kill you. Now die." At the speed of light, I ran towards him and slashed my katana downwards. He, yet again, blocked it, this time with his sword completely drawn out of its sheath. It had transformed into a long, large sword.

'_Interesting. He might be a more difficult opponent than I had originally thought.' _

I took a second attempt to jab him with my sword. This time, he sliced my sword in two.

'_Wow. Good thing this isn't the katana I usually use.' _

He smirked, "You're useless without your blade, aren't you?"

"Not at all." I replied.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and shook violently. A power from deep inside me began to stir. I started to transform into my demon form. My body elongated, a tail stretched out, horns appeared behind my ears, and my skin toughened and darkened.

I had transformed into a fire dragon demon. I charged at him in my new form.

He then yelled, "Wind Scar!"

I was able to dodge his attack, but was pushed back considerably.

I growled in frustration.

After several attempts to take his life, it was obvious that it was impossible to do so right now. But, I wasn't about to give up.

"One… more time." I panted, and then rushed towards him.

"Wind Scar!" He once again yelled. It hit me on the chest this time, and I was forced out of my demon form.

'_This is enough. If I continue, he'll kill me.' _So, with the dust still stirred in the air, I made my escape. I ran and ran through the forest, not stopping.

Once I was sure I had put enough distance between us, and feet couldn't carrying any farther, I collapsed.

~*END FLASHBACK*~

* * *

**A/N: From this point in the story onward, Justlookin4agoodrea98 and I will be writing our stories separately. Please stick around and follow both of our stories to see how they diverge. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
